Talk:Himawari Uzumaki
Surname Is it confirmed that she's using the Uzumaki as her surname? ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 16:37, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, just like her brother . Every child gets the surname of its father SeraphAngel (talk) 16:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Where? Anyways, it's not always the case that kids get their fathers' surname, for example Naruto Uzumaki. They might have been using the Hyūga surname (that surname is more popular in Konohagakure than Uzumaki). ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 17:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) True, we shouldn't give the surname to quickly for kids when it is just our assumptions... but it is likely that it is Uzumaki since Naruto is from a prestigious Uzumaki clan, world hero, and Hokage; but still, we shouldn't make assumptions about this stuff.--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hyūga is one of the four noble clans as well. Please feel free to check the thread I created Thread:152322 ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 19:27, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :The only character given the name of a mother known is Naruto and that's because of Minato's reputation. But, with Naruto's kids, Naruto himself is alive, so why would they want to hide that they are his kids? Also Hyūga without Byakugan? Ok, doesn't make sense does it?--Omojuze (talk) 19:29, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not really implying they are using Hyūga surname. Actually, I'm more pointing out why a surname is being used in this article when it hasn't been mentioned in the manga. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 19:30, November 6, 2014 (UTC) "Every child gets the surname of its father " Then by that logic Naruto's actual last name is Namikaze. SeaTerror (talk) 19:47, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Also you guys named Ino and Sai's girl Yamanaka, so say father's surname again? :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:50, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Corrections Can somebody (Admins) correct this one? Especially the Hizashi thing, It's supposed to be "Granduncle" NOT "Grandaunt" Because Hizashi Hyuga is a male NOT female. -_- Galaxyldrago28 (talk) 02:04, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :It's not so simple since it is a template-related problem, otherwise I would had been able to help fix it myself. -Adv193 (talk) 02:02, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::You're correct, there is an issue with it. Narutopedia has been acting a little buggy. I'll contact someone that can help. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 02:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Degree of relationship I've noticed that, while Hinata's and Neji's infoboxes say that they are ''cousins, Boruto's and Himawari's infoboxes say that Neji is their uncle. As their infoboxes also say that Hanabi is their aunt, this may be misleading. In the proper meaning of the word, Neji is their second cousin while Boruto and Himawari are Neji's first cousins once removed. They call him "uncle", yes, but Hinata also calls Neji her "brother", despite being his cousin. --Matako (talk) 16:31, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Exactly this, it should be corrected for good, not sure why people need to make things problematic--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:56, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Then get to it? You have editing powers I imagine. I do, however, ask that we make a trivia note that states, in effect, that Hinata calls Neji "brother" and Himawari refers to him as "uncle". As good as accuracy is, from the biological standpoint, it is also important to record a character's perspective on the situation. Hinata clearly thinks of Neji as her brother and Himawari thinks of him as her uncle. Real people do this too (I'm one of them), so a trivia note shouldn't bother anyone. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:12, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: It should also be noted, for accuracy's sake, that cousins-once-removed can be called "aunt" or "uncle" (again, I do this, but it is actually a fact). Neji is Himawari and Boruto's cousin-once-removed, so technically he can also be their "uncle". Seeing as how Kishimoto flat out had Himawari call Neji "uncle", this is the route he took, so I see no reason we shouldn't. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:15, November 9, 2014 (UTC) : I have studied this stuff a lot, actually, and Ten Tailed Fox is correct. Neji would, in fact, be Himawari and her brother's first cousin once-removed. The child of your cousin is your first cousin once-removed, and the cousin of your parent is your first cousin once-removed. : Especially in Japanese culture cousins can be referred to as siblings (niisan, neesan), and therefore, first cousins once-removed as uncles/aunts. : StillAlive (talk) 18:28, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but this wiki should be comprehensible for broader audience, not Japanese people.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:30, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :What they specifically would call Neji is irrelevant. The point is that Neji is their first cousin once-removed. Not just by Japanese standards, but by all standards. The honorifics thing was just "supporting evidence" if I'd even bother calling it that. Relationships like "once-removed" aren't a Japanese thing. It's a biological relationship, and I think it would be worth changing their relationship with Neji to that. :StillAlive (talk) 02:14, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::In both Himawari and Boruto's infoboxes and pages listing Neji as second cousin is wrong because they are not cousins of same generations, If Neji had a child then he/she would be second cousin to Himawari and Boruto in relation, Neji should be uncle to them, it is not misleading in Hanabi's infobox as aunt because she is sister to Hinata and cousin to Neji and so she is aunt to Boruto and Himawari respectively, If you had reached consensus that is first cousin once-removed it should be that, but it's not mentioned, we have two option for Neji 1st cousin once-removed or uncle, I have some Idea why not put Neji as uncle again and also Kishimoto said this.Types of cousin list and according to this chart If you put Hyuga elder as great grandfather you see what I mean.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 12:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay it's still not second cousin, second cousin mean they have both different grandparents (it's true in some cases like iff Neji was in same generation as Himawari/Bolt as in this case, In reality Himawari's grand father and Neji's father are different) but we are looking things common in-relation just to Himawari (different grandparents) it's an error, so it's misleading as second cousin. so I will edit as first cousin once-removed (difference of one generation), or Uncle (nothing wrong in that Neji could be uncle to Himawari because, Hiashi and Hizashi were twins and their DNA was identical, so both Hinata and Neji despite being cousins can be sister-brother).Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 05:29, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hinata never called Neji cousin or anything, she always saw him as an older brother.. albeit for the first 13 years he was an asshole older brother, that and the fact that genetically they are half siblings makes it work. I'm guessing Hiashi and his wife and helpers raised Neji once his father died no matter how angry and resentful Neji was and the anime kind of elaborated on that. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:09, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::In any Asian context, Japanese or otherwise, referring to Neji as Himawari and Boruto's cousin just flat out looks and sounds wrong. The whole concept of 1st and 2nd cousins with the once removed, twice removed etc system is a very westernised system and non-existent in an Asian context. To translate directly, the words from Japanese or Chinese than can be translated to 'cousin' refers only to an offspring of your parent's siblings. Cousins always refer to someone of the same generation as you are. In other words, Neji being of the same generation as Himawari's mother would be considered as an Uncle, regardless of whether Neji was Hinata's cousin or brother. In fact, in Chinese, (and probably japanese), there are specific prefixes to denote a cousin-uncle as opposed to a direct uncle. I understand that the correct English term to refer to Neji would be their first cousin once removed, but at the very least in the text, if we're not gonna use the whole full term, can we just refer to Neji as the uncle instead of cousin? It's really very confusing when the just the word cousin is used like that. Besides, as others have pointed out, it is not wrong to call your first cousin once-removed as your uncle. Woohoot (talk) 06:37, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Infobox so i notice the Infobox is missing Bolt as her brother can someone fix it (i'm new to the Naruto wiki) --WardenMaster (talk) 16:02, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :We're working on it. There's an issue with the infoboxes. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125'']] 16:03, November 15, 2014 (UTC) There are 6 candles on her birthday cake (http://www.bilibili.com/mobile/video/av2683007.html 22:20) does that make her 6 years old?--♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 01:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :@Winterbells1 - Likely yes. She isn't an academy student yet and because we know Sarada is 11 we can pretty much guess the graduation age is 11-12 normally which corresponds to the Japanese graduation age from Elementary school, which indicates the academy mirrors the Japanese elementary school system where they enter at the age of 6 or 7. And as i said she isn't an academy student yet which means she is too young to get in. That fits perfectly with her supposed age of 6. She will probably be an academy student a year after the story ends. The age difference is not that uncommon either, my brother is also 5 years younger than me. - --Exkirion (talk) 02:33, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Personality According to the recent videos and the Zai no Sho spoilers she is also stubborn when it comes to things she want (As she argues with Boruto loudly whether or not she can bring her panda with her to the point they almost tear the poor toy in two). Also unlike her mother in her age she seems very active and self-confident, calling out to and waving to Boruto from afar when they meet up during a shopping trip with her mom. She might also be a bit of camera shy as her expression on the official family photo featured in Kaze no sho (http://a.mfcdn.net/store/manga/8/72-700.2/compressed/h001.jpg) seems a bit reserved. - --Exkirion (talk) 07:27, August 5, 2015 (UTC)